settlementproductshebrewfandomcom_he-20200216-history
The Locked Room
The Locked Room ---- * רשימת המפעלים בהתנחלויות ומוצריהם * מקרים מיוחדים ---- מפעלים בהתנחלויות ומוצריהם * מפעלים/עסקים שעזבו את ההתנחלויות * מפעלים התנחלותיים שנסגרו או נעלמו * מפעלים/עסקים המוסרים שתי כתובות - בהתנחלות ובתוך הקו הירוק * מפעלים/עסקים התנחלותיים המסתירים את מיקומם בפרסומים, באתרי אינטרנט ו/או על גבי אריזת המוצרים * קבוצות ותשלובות עסקיות שאחת או יותר מחברותיהן נמצאות בהתנחלות * חברות שאינן נמצאות בהתנחלות אך משווקות מוצרי התנחלויות או משתמשות בחומרי גלם מההתנחלויות * מפעלים התנחלותיים המייצאים לחו"ל או מקיימים קשרים בינלאומיים * עסקים התנחלותיים המעסיקים יהודים בלבד כמדיניות מוצהרת * מוצרי התנחלויות נפוצים * מפעלים, עסקים, מוסדות, ומוצרים בהתנחלויות - רשימה מורחבת על פי תחומי עיסוק * [[]] * מזון ומשקאות * טבלה נלווית:יקבים * טבלה נלווית: תמרים * מוצרים לבית, קוסמטיקה * ריהוט, נגריות * טכסטיל, מצעים, נעלים, שטיחים * תעשיה - כללי * תעשיה זעירה, בתי מלאכה, חנויות מפעל, נותני שרות * אדריכלות, בניה, נדל"ן * רכב, הובלות, הסעות, אספקה * דפוס, מחשבים, וידאו, עיצוב גרפי, אלקטרוניקה * גינון ומשתלות * אמנות, אומנות, ספרים, תיאטרון,קולנוע, דת * עורכי דין * שונות * רשימת המפעלים בהתנחלויות ומוצריהם * מקרים מיוחדים ---- * מזון ומשקאות old * Backup * Backup2 * Backup3 * Backup4 * Backup5 * Backup6 * Backup 7 * Backup 8 * Backup 9 * Backup10 * Backup5] * Backup 11 * Backup 12 * Backup 13 * Backup 14 * Backup 15 * Backup 16 * Backup 17 * Backup 18 * Backup 18 old version * Backup 19 * Backup 20 * מי עזב, מי נסגר, ומי בספק * Backup final page 1 * Backup final page 2 * Backup Final page 2A * Original Table *אהבה/מעבדות ים המלח *איקס מרקט *א. ל. 5 כוכביםא. ל. 5 כוכבים] / חמישה כוכבים *[אמגזית *אניס מטבחים/י.ד. תעשיות עץ *ביתילי *גבעות עולם /ג"ע] *יהלום תעשיית חומרי ניקוי *כתר פלסטיק *מחלבות רמת הגולן *מוליתן 2010 בע"מ/מוליתן תעשיות *אביר תעשיות טכסטיל *מיה תבליני החיים/מיה תעשיות מזון/מיה מוצרי מזון/מ.ת.מ בע"מ/סלקטד/ *מלח הארץ/חברת המלח הישראלית *משחטת עוף ירושלים *סלטי שמיר *[עבאדי/- עוגיות מזרחיות] *פריד *תמרים *בטר אנד דיפרנט *[נהר הירדן *מגדלי הערבה ליצוא *אחווה / אחדות *א. ל. 5 כוכבים / א.ל. חמישה כוכבים * בטר אנד דיפרנט *מחלבות רמת הגולן *מיה תבליני החיים *מיה תעשיות מזון *מיה מוצרי מזון *מ.ת.מ בע"מ *סלקטד *מלח הארץ/חברת המלח הישראלית * משחטת עוף ירושלים * סופר דרינק *סלטי שמיר * עוגיות עבאדי/ עבאדי - עוגיות מזרחיות *תבליני נהר הירדן *מגדלי הערבה ליצוא *יקבי בזלת הגולן *סופר דרינק *מהדרין ריק *אהבה/מעבדות ים המלח *ברשפ יופי קוסמטיקה ודרמטולוגיה בע"מ *גלבוע מטהרי מים *יהלום תעשיית חומרי ניקוי *כתר פלסטיק *פרנקו אומנות על עלים *אומנות הפרגולה *איקס מרקט *אניס מטבחים/י.ד. תעשיות עץ *ביתילי *בר כסאות/פיק אף/יוניטד סיטס *יוני-גל *כתר פלסטיק *ק.ד. בלקוני *זיוונית * מוליתן 2010 בע"מ/מוליתן תעשיות *אביר תעשיות טכסטיל *פריד ריק *אומנות הפרגולה *משי טישיו *נ.ש. שרותי מים ואחזקה בע"מ *פאר ישראל/טוהיקון *אחווה / אחדות *גבעות עולם /ג"ע *יקב טורא *יקבי בזלת הגולן *סלטי שמיר *עוגיות עבאדי/עבאדי - עוגיות מזרחיות *איקס מרקט *ביתילי *כתר פלסטיק *פריד *פרנקו אומנות על עלים *אמגזית *בייגל אנד בייגל *|יינות ברקן *מנעולי ירדני/אסטרון *סודה קלאב *תיקי מודן *מבריק *מי צורים *ממתקי אטלס *מתאים לי *אחווה / אחדות *אמגזית *מי צורים *פריד *אחווה / אחדות *יקב טורא *כתר פלסטיק *סלטי שמיר *ביתילי *כתר אחזקות *עוגיות עבאדי/עבאדי - עוגיות מזרחיות *איקס מרקט *אינטרקוסמא *איקו עיצובים *ביתילי, *בייגל אנד בייגל *בר כסאות/פיק אף/יוניטד סיטס *דלתא טקסטיל *טבע/מ.ב.ט. - מעבדות ביולוגיות *יינות ברקן *מנעולי ירדני/אסטרון *סודה קלאב *מולטילוק/רב בריח *תיקי מודן *תה עדנים *אביר תעשיות חוטים(אביר תעשיות טכסטיל *מוליתן בע"מ *סברילון טכנולוגיות חוטים בע"מ *הדורון שווק טקסטיל וסוכניות בע"מ *מוליתן תעשיות 2010 בע"מ *אגם פרגולות *אזולאי קרמיקה *איבגי מוריס *ארז מטבחים *אריה פלסט *בי.אץ סילק/|בי. אייץ סילק בע"מ|בי.אייצ'. סילק *ג'ט אייר/ג'ייט אייר *העשן של גכט *חברת שורוק *מבריק *מי צורים *ממתקי אטלס *מתאים לי *נגרית מתנחלי חברון בע"מ *תבליני גלעד *אחווה / אחדות *אמגזית *מי צורים *מלח הארץ/חברת המלח הישראלית *פריד *אורן אריזות/אורן יורם אריזות *בר כסאות/פיק אף/יוניטד סיטס *יהלום תעשיית חומרי ניקוי *יקב טורא *כתר פלסטיק *מוליתן תעשיות 2010 בע"מ *סלטי שמיר *תמרים *מהדרין *ליפסקי *חרסה סטודיו *ביתילי *כתר אחזקות *כתר פלסטיק *בית הטבע אניס *אחווה / אחדות *מחלבות רמת הגולן *מגדלי הערבה ליצוא/ענבי ערבה/תבליני ערבה *תבליני נהר הירדן *מהדרין *מיה מוצרי מזון *Green *כתר אחזקות/כתר פלסטיק *מוליתן תעשיות 2010 בע"מ *סופר דרינק *סלטי שמיר *עוגיות עבאדי/עבאדי - עוגיות מזרחיות *תבליני נהר הירדן = ---- מה זה ויקי מוצרי התנחלויות? ויקי מוצרי התנחלויות הוא פרוייקט של תנועת גוש שלום. מטרתו היא לעדכן, להרחיב ולארגן בצורה שיטתית ככל האפשר את המידע העומד לרשות הציבור בארץ ובעולם על המפעלים והעסקים הפועלים בהתנחלויות מעבר לקו הירוק ועל המוצרים המיוצרים בהם. החומר המופיע באתר הזה הינו המשך למידע על מוצרי ההתנחלויות שנאסף בידי פעילי גוש שלום בתקופה מיד לאחר הקמת הגוש ואשר פורסם לראשונה בשנת 1996-97. במשך השנים שחלפו מאז זכה המידע שפרסם "גוש שלום" (ואשר עליו לא דרשנו לעצמנו כל זכות יוצרים) לתפוצה נרחבת, לא רק במהדורות הכתובות והמקוונות שהכינונו בעצמנו אלא גם על ידי יחידים וגופים רבים אחרים. המידע הועתק והופץ (בברכתנו מכל לב) בידי קבוצות שונות בתנועת השלום הישראלית הרחבה וידידיה בחו"ל, והוא גם הוקרא מעל במת הכנסת בידי ח"כ תמר זנדברג ממרצ. יתר על כן, להפתעתנו גילינו כי בכמה וכמה הזדמנויות המתנחלים עצמם וחבריהם הפוליטיים, בבואם לקרוא לתומכיהם לצרוך דווקא ובמיוחד את מוצרי ההתנחלויות, השתמשו גם הם במידע שפרסם גוש שלום כלשונו, מלה במלה (כולל מספר טעויות כתיב שנפלו בנוסח המקורי שלנו...). לנו לא נותר אלא לראות זאת כסוג של מחמאה. עדכון המידע במשך השנים שחלפו מאז נעשה מאמץ להכניס מדי פעם עדכונים שוטפים ולעדכן את המידע, אך בכל זאת הוא הלך והתישן. במהלך השנים חלו שינויים רבים במצב הכלכלי, הפוליטי והמשפטי בכלל ובהרכבם של המפעלים והעסקים הפועלים בהתנחלויות בפרט. מפעלים לא מעטים שהיו קיימים בהתנחלויות בשנות התשעים של המאה שעברה עברו מאז לתחומי הקו הירוק, או חדלו כלל מלהתקיים. כמה מהמקרים האלה זכו לפרסום נרחב באמצעי התקשורת. מקרים רבים אחרים לא היו ידועים עד שפעילינו החלו בבדיקה שיטתית בחודשים האחרונים. יש להדגיש כי כל המידע המופיע כאן נאסף באמצעות פעילות התנדבותית של חברים ואוהדים של גוש שלום – עמותה שלרשותה אמצעים ומשאבים מוגבלים ואשר (לידיעת הגברת שקד, שרת המשפטים) אינה מקבלת כל תמיכה מאת ממשלה זרה כלשהי. השתמשנו בתכנה של "ויקיפדיה" אשר זמינה חינם ברשת לכל המעונינים לפתוח "ויקי" משלהם על כל נושא ותחום שהוא, בכמעט כל שפה שבעולם (המפורסם ביותר בין המיזמים הללו הוא כמובן "ויקיליס"). תודתנו ל"ויקיפדיה" על שפתחה בפנינו אפשרות זאת. אחת האפשרויות הנפתחות באמצעות תכנת הויקי היא קישורים קלים ונוחים. על כל מלה המופיעה בכחול אפשר להקליק ולהגיע לדף הכולל מידע נוסף. יש לציין כי במהלך המחקר שבוצע נצבר מידע רב על חברות ומפעלים ספציפיים, שרק חלקו הקטן נראה כאן. רובו של המידע הזה נמצא כעת במצב גולמי ויקח עוד פרק זמן לארגן אותו ולהכין עמודים מיוחדים לאותן החברות. לאחר מספר חודשי עבודה מאומצת של צוות מוצרי ההתנחלויות הגיע המידע שבידינו למצב בו ניתן להציג אותו בפני הציבור, ואת התוצאה אפשר לראות כאן. בכך אין סוף פסוק – בכוונתנו להמשיך לעדכן ולהרחיב את המידע המובא כאן. אין אנו טוענים לשלמות או לאפס טעויות, ונשמח לקבל תיקונים, הערות והארות, ובמיוחד מידע נוסף שראוי לכלול אותו בפרוייקט הזה. פנית כאלה אפשר לשלוח במייל לכתובת: (לצערנו, בגלל רגישות המידע המופיע כאן, איננו יכולים להציע לציבור הרחב אפשרות לערוך במישרין את הדפים, כפי שקיימת בויקיפדיה). הגדרות: מה זה התנחלות? מי הוא מתנחל? מי נכללים במידע שמופיע כאן, ולמה? מאז 1967 המלים "מתנחל" ו"התנחלות" רווחות ביותר בשיח הציבורי והפוליטי במדינת ישראל. אולם יש ויכוח לגבי המשמעות המדויקת של המונחים האלה. לעיתים קרובות, המלה "מתנחלים" מתיחסת רק לאנשים בעלי השקפת עולם דתית לאומית-רדיקלית על גבול המשיחיות, אשר רואים התישבות ב"יהודה ושומרון" כמצווה דתית ולאומית עליונה, מימוש של הבטחה אלוהית, ואשר מתיחדים בהופעה ואורח חיים אופיני להם ושונה מאד מן המקובל בחברה הישראלית הכללית. מבחינתו של גוש שלום, התנחלויות מהסוג הזה הם רק אחד מסוגי ההתנחלויות הקיימות בשטחים הכבושים. ההגדרה שלנו להתנחלויות רחבה הרבה יותר: התנחלות היא כל ישוב אזרחי שנועד להתישבות אזרחים ישראלים בשטחים שאותם כבש צה"ל בחודש יוני 1967 ובהם מחזיקה מדינת ישראל עד היום, מתנחל הוא כל מי שגר בישוב כזה. ורלוונטי במיוחד למידע המפויע כאן – אזור תעשיה שנועד ליזמים ואנשי עסקים ישראלים ואשר הוקם באותם שטחים כבושים הינו אזור תעשיה התנחלותי, המהווה חלק מהותי ומשענת כלכלית מרכזית למפעל ההתנחלויות. איננו מתעלמים מכך שהמתנחלים אינם ציבור הומוגני. ישנם מתנחלים חילונים, ישראלים רגילים למדי, אשר נמשכו למקומות כמו מעלה אדומים או אריאל בשל הדיור הזוכה לסבסוד ממשלתי מהותי; מתנחלים חרדים במקומות כמו ביתר עילית ומודיעין עלית אשר היו באותה מידה יכולים ללכת לערים חרדיות במיקום אחר; ומתנחלים מאנשי "תנועת העבודה" בבקעת הירדן המאורגנים בקיבוצים ומושבים. והיו ויקי מוצרי התנחלויות הוא פרוייקט של תנועת גוש שלום, שנועד לעדכן ולהרחיב את רשימת המפעלים שבהתנחלויות מעבר לקו הירוק והמוצרים המיוצרים בהם. הרשימה המקורית של מוצרי ההתנחלויות הוכנה בידי פעילי גוש שלום ופורסמה בשנת 1996. בהתחשב בשינויים הכלכליים, הפוליטיים והמשפטיים שחלו מאז, התעורר צורך דחוף לעדכן ולהרחיב את הרשימה ולהביא בפני הציבור בארץ ובעולם מידע מעודכן ומלא ככל הניתן. * Tryout Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. |} |}